Outtakes!
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: Take a look at some bloopers for my fanfics!


**Outtake #1: "Gameday"**

* * *

It's another day of shooting of "Gameday: A Town, A Team, A dream, in this outtake, Sherman's talking to Charlie Brown, who's going through an awful lot of stress, and heartbreak.

Two arms scene clapped a clapper and a voice spoke, "Speed, Marker."

Once the arms with the clappers leave, the scene begins being shot as the director is heard, "And action!"

Sherman then took his seat again, however he ended up missing his seat and he accidentally landed on the floor, and as he groans, some of the film-making crew are heard snickering, causing Charlie Brown to laugh and causing him to laugh himself.

"A little help here, please?" Sherman laughed as he slowly getting up.

* * *

 **Outtake #2: "Attack of the Pacifica Clones"**

"Why else? I came by to show you that I'm better than you in anything." Pacifica said, stuck up as usual. She then took her club, and hit her golf ball into the hole. "Enjoy being 2nd all the time!"

"Well, I have something that you don't have, my respect, you...you...filthy rich bleach blonde freak!" Mabel shouted, angrily. The film makers laughed, and Mabel started to snicker slightly.

"That's something Louise Belcher would say!" Ford was heard in the background.

* * *

 **Outtake #3: "Dawn of Justice"**

Another day of shooting for "Dexter v. Jimmy: Dawn of Justice". It's the scene where Dexter and Jimmy are fighting.

Two arms seen clapped a clapper and a voice spoke, "Speed, Marker."

Once the arms with the clappers leave, the scene begins being shot as the director is heard, "And action!"

"That was 3 ribs, Dexter! Don't make me do this!" Jimmy said, threateningly walking his friend, Dexter then looked at Jimmy, glaring. Jimmy then said, "Stay down! If I wanted it, you'd be dead already!"

"Cut!" Director shouted, then filming stopped.

"What?" Jimmy asked, curiously.

"You could've said that earlier in the battle." The Director then said, chuckling.

"Oh, sorry." Jimmy then said, embarrassed.

* * *

 **Outtake #4: "Gameday"**

Another day of Shooting for "Gameday: A Town, A Team, A Dream"

There was something going on at the mayor's office, a meeting, and it has to do with the Backyard football championship game's site, like the news stated last night.

 _"Mr. Mayor, why should the championship game move? What's wrong with Arlen High School?" Penny's father asked, curiously._

In the mayor's press conference room, the fathers of the students of Bradley Elementary were there alongside the mayor.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but Arlen says that they need their turf for the first round of the playoff game for the Texas High School Playoffs. In addition, this Wichita Falls town has a passion about football as much as anyone else in this town." The mayor then said, sternly.

"Well, why can't we have the game at the high school here?" Paul said, curiously, it was clear that Penny's father wanted Sherman's school to have the homefield advantage, and who wouldn't he want the Tigers to get the advantage? The Razorbacks are the heavy favorite.

"No, you don't understand, sir, we can't just give someone the homefield advantage, we need a neutral site to play at. Something with more room," The Mayor replied.

"We could have it down in Houston." Skips stated.

"Or, maybe we can have it at McMaynardberry." Soos then stated.

This turned into an argument between everyone, this game was being made a big deal out of, this was a big Texas game, so what did you expect to happen? Then, suddenly, someone farted, and it grossed everyone out.

It was Soos, but he didn't want to admit it. He then squinted his eyes and then said, "It was Peabody." The filmmakers were laughing at that.

* * *

 **Outtake #5: "Mr. Gohan and Danny"**

Danny springs back to his feet and runs off along the wall of the city with Candace trailing behind him. They both reach the WABAC, and opens the door for the two children.

"What's going on?! Where are we going?!" Candace asked.

"To the one potential person that could help us!" Danny said, determined.

"Who? Clark Kent?" Candace then said.

"No! Mr. Gohan! Candace, don't you get it?! We have a time portal, I-I mean a time machine! I can set it so we can go back when Gohan is still alive!" Danny desperately said.

"But I thought you weren't supposed to travel back to a time where you existed, because there could be more of you!" Candace said, worried.

"Do we have a choice anymore?!" Danny then said, angrily. Danny presses a button in a desperate attempt to activate the WABAC but instead, it shows the famous "Is Mayonnaise an Instrument" clip from SpongeBob, prompting the filmmakers to laugh at Danny.

"Wait, how did that get there?!" Candace asked, surprised.

"I'm only a 7-year old kid, you're only 7, Candace, how should I know?!" Danny asked.

* * *

 **Outtake #6: "Gameday"**

The offense got out of the huddle and so did the defense, the center Nick Dean grabbed the ball and got in his center lineman stance.

"Ready! Blue 90! Green 30! Set, Hike!" Kid Trunks shouted, he dropped back to pass, and all the receivers were covered...all except Sherman who was deep in the endzone, Kid Trunks then threw the ball down to the endzone, the crowd was on their feet, and the ball landed into the arms of Sherman Peabody for a game tying Touchdown!

"TOUCHDOWN TIGERS! AND KID TRUNKS HAS THROWN A GAME TYING TD TO SEND THIS GAME TO ANOTHER TIED SCORE!"

However, Sherman accidentally ran into the field goal post, but he was still alright. And all the filmmakers laughed.

"C-Can that be part of the film? I end up learning how to see with out my glasses?" Sherman then said as he laughed.

* * *

 **Outtake #7: "A Family Secret"**

Two arms scene clapped a clapper and a voice spoke, "Speed, Marker."

Once the arms with the clappers leave, the scene begins being shot as the director is heard, "And action!"

Later, Sherman and the others were in the elevator, waiting for their destination, when all of the sudden the elevator beeped, and the door opened, and the group was astonished, except Sherman.

"Woah, mama!" Nick exclaimed.

Sherman then replied, "Mr. Peabody calls it, "The WABAC". The best time machine in the world!"

Cindy was clearly shocked by the beauty of it all. She then said, "It's enormous!"

The group then walked to the door, and it was a long way to get there.

"Hey, since it's a time machine, can you use it to travel back a few weeks ago?" Cindy then said, "That way I could convince my family to not go on this trip!"

Penny then said, "Yeah, about that, you shouldn't use it like that. Because there would be more of you, and let's just say the world isn't ready for that."

The group was astonished by the WABAC, it was like looking at a beautiful painting at a museum, the best of Leonardo Da Vinci. Then, the WABAC doorway opened, and Sheen fainted in excitement as they saw the WABAC, it was amazing to look at. The group entered the red sphere, and Jimmy was the most impressed by this machine, however Dexter Cavanaugh was in the WABAC, which was facing the group, Dexter was making silly faces, prompting the film makers to laugh and some of the main cast to laugh as well.

Jimmy had his hand up to the camera while laughing.

* * *

 **Outtake #8: A family Secret**

Meanwhile, it was also snowing in New York as well, and Christmas break was about to begin in the city of lights.

But for Sherman Peabody and his father, Mr. Peabody, they were going to the Peterson's Penthouse for a Christmas Party.

Speaking of which, at Peabody's penthouse, Sherman and his classmates were getting decorations set for Christmas.

Carl, a kid on a wheelchair then said, "This is going to be some party, huh?"

Sherman then replied, "No kidding! Penny's parents have it at that fancy diner, and Penny said that I'm the guest of honor." Sherman didn't know he had a New England Patriots sweater on, so all the kids laughed at him, then he started to notice the laughing.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Sherman asked. Then he noticed the Patriots sweater and sarcastically laughed, "Real funny, Dipper!"

The director then said, "Alright, Sherman get back in the wardrobe and I'll find the Christmas sweater."

* * *

 **Outtake #9: World's Finest**

A few seconds later, at the Varsity field, Dexter and Jimmy just made it there, only to find it empty.

Out of shock and fear, Dexter exclaimed, "Einstein's ghost! Mandark must've trapped them!" Then, Dexter looked at his wristwatch, and it showed a GPS map. Dexter then said, "Alright, the watch said that they're at a ware house, not too far from the stadium and C-"

Jimmy then said in a determined tone, inturrupting Dexter, "I'm going to save them. You go tell me which warehouse they're at, I'll be careful."

Dexter nodded no and pointed at Dexter, he then said, "Careful's not good enough, with Mandark, expect the unexpected."

Jimmy then walked over to the goal post, and grabbed his jetpack backpack, he puts it on and starts to walk towards Dexter again. Jimmy angrily replies, "Maybe _you_ should've remembered that!"

However, the Jetpack he grabbed was pink, and it prompted the film makers to laugh, much to Jimmy's annoyance.

* * *

 **Outtake #10: Gameday**

2 days later, Monday arrived, and there were a lot of cars parked at the parking lot, dropping off the Tiger players at the Bradley Elementary gymnasium, which means one thing, and one thing only, Game Week arrived. All of the Tiger Players on offense were wearing Orange t-shirts, and all of the Tiger Players on Defense were wearing Black T-shirts. Sherman was wearing his orange jersey along with a Giants cap on his head. His teammates started to laugh at him.

"What?! What's so funny?!" Sherman asked. He then noticed, he then said, "TRUNKS!"

* * *

That's it for now!


End file.
